EXO Gaytime
by sebaekai
Summary: Chapter II updated • Apa jadinya bila seluruh member EXO ditempatkan di satu sekolah? Satu kelas bahkan! • "Oleh karenanya Kyungsoo, aku sepenuhnya milikmu malam ini. Bagaimana?" / "Kai, kau berat." • EXO • AU!Kai/Kyungsoo/Suho.
1. Take Me Back Home

· Cerita ini akan mengambil beberapa _scene_ dari 'EXO Showtime' namun dengan latar yang berbeda. Lepas dari _readers_ sudah atau belum menonton _variety show_ tersebut tidak akan berpengaruh. _Couple_ yang sudah terbentuk dari awal; BaekYeol, XiuChen dan TaoRis.

* * *

**EXO Gaytime © sebaekai's kai**

**Take Me Back Home**

this is just a work of fiction; I do not own the characters.

* * *

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Do Kyungsoo _imnida_." Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo itu menundukkan badannya sebentar kemudian meneruskan perkataannya. "Sama halnya dengan Luhan _Hyung_, saya adalah murid yang dipilih oleh YG _Academy_ untuk mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar dengan SM _Academy_ selama kurang lebih enam bulan ini—" seulas senyum samar terukir di parasnya, "—mohon bantua—"

"Tiarap! Tiarap! YG sedang melancarkan serangannya. Tiarap!" Seorang lelaki yang duduk di deretan kursi paling belakang mendadak berteriak dengan suara lantang dan tertawa; memamerkan gigi-giginya yang terbilang besar dibandingkan ukuran gigi biasa.

_You know who_.

Lelaki dengan _eyeliner_ tebal yang duduk sebangku dengannya ikut terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya—entah tertawa akan teriakan tadi atau menertawakan temannya yang bisa dibilang terbahak dengan tidak senonoh (kedutan mata menyertai, yang benar saja).

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ada murid YG yang semanis mereka, Chanyeol _Hyung_?" Seorang lelaki yang duduk di sebelah kanan pria _freak_ tadi menyahut dengan tangan kanan yang ia tempatkan di dagu, seolah sedang mengobservasi kedua makhluk yang sedang meringis canggung di depan. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke kiri dan kanan dengan senyuman semanis mungkin—merayu mereka yang ada di depan.

"Sehun-ah, kau pikir aku tukang kebun YG yang alih-alih menjadi mata-mata, begitu?" Lelaki yang dipanggil Chanyeol tadi mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memberi sebuah pukulan pelan di lengan Sehun. Sambil tertawa bersamaan ia tiba-tiba memelototkan kedua matanya selebar mungkin—melakukan impersonasi. "Tapi lihat, mata Kyungsoo bulat dan besar seperti kelereng. Imut sekali."

Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga; tak percaya lelaki yang baru saja bertemu dan mengenalnya itu langsung memanggil dirinya dengan nama 'Kyungsoo', belum lagi menggodanya dengan _pick-up line_ dan impersonasi yang terbilang gagal.

(Tapi beruntunglah Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat Chanyeol menirukan gaya unta mengunyah makanan. Bukan gagal; malahan sangat mirip sampai-sampai yang melihat impersonasi tersebut menangis sembari tertawa).

Sedang Baekhyun, teman yang duduk sebangku dengan Chanyeol, memberengutkan bibirnya mendengar pernyataan itu. "Jadi kau begitu, selingkuh di depanku! Cukup tahu, Chanyeol!" Goda Baekhyun yang kemudian memutar badannya membelakangi kekasihnya itu sembari kedua tangan ia silangkan di dada.

"Banggalah karena kau mempunyai kekasih yang sangat berani berselingkuh di depanmu—" terkekeh, "—bukan di belakangmu!"

Sehun jatuh dari kursinya.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun!" Professor Yunho yang merasa diacuhkan sedari tadi akhirnya membuka mulutnya dengan anat di kepala, menatap mereka geram. "Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian berbicara di kelas saya?! Dan kau juga—Sehun!"

_Gulp_.

Ketiganya langsung duduk tegap menghadap ke depan dengan masing-masing kepala yang tertunduk.

"Byun Baekhyun—" panggil Prof. Yunho kemudian; "—kau, bawa tasmu dan duduk di samping Kai. Tunggu—" memberi jeda dan berseru, "—Kai? Kai!"

Kyungsoo menatap lelaki bernama Kai yang ternyata sedang terlelap; menenggelamkan kepala di antara silangan tangannya sendiri yang berada di atas meja. Kai kemudian terbangun dan mengusap sebelah matanya setelah mendengar suara orang yang memanggil namanya.

Prof. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan, "Baekhyun—"

"Tidak mau, Prof! Saya tidak bisa berpisah dengan—"

"—SEKARANG!"

Baekhyun melengos. Tangannya meraih tas punggungnya dan beranjak untuk duduk di samping Kai.

"—dan Kyungsoo, kau duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Luhan, duduklah di sebelah Sehun." Perintah Prof. Yunho dengan intonasi suara yang sengaja diturunkan.

"Yehet~" seru Sehun yang sekarang terlihat berseri-seri.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan serentak mengangguk dan langsung duduk sesuai dengan posisi yang telah ditentukan.

Kai mengerjapkan matanya, kebingungan setelah melihat makhluk asing berada di dalam kelas yang sama dengannya. Tidur tidak pernah membuatku merasa sesial ini, pikirnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menoel lengan Baekhyun dan bertanya.

"Siapa dia?"

.

Ya, 'dia'. Bukan 'mereka', ataupun 'mereka berdua'.

Karena pandangannya hanya lekat menatap seorang lelaki bermata bulat yang sekarang telah duduk di samping Chanyeol.

.

* * *

.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" Luhan memanggil Kyungsoo sembari berlari mendekat, menyeret kopernya. "Kau mau ke _dorm_ juga, kan? Boleh pergi bersama?" Tanya Luhan meminta izin terlebih dahulu dengan sopannya.

Tipikal anak yang baik.

Karena kalau itu Chanyeol, dia akan langsung menjahilinya dan mengangkat koper Kyungsoo di atas kepalanya; digoyang-goyangkan layaknya simpanse. Belum lagi kalau Baekhyun—_partner in crime—_sedang bersamanya.

Jangan mencoba membayangkan Kai.

Terlalu gelap.

"Tentu saja, _Hyung_. Berdua lebih baik," Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia sangat menyukai Luhan karena sikapnya yang sopan dan baik itu. Tapi hanya sebatas suka, tidak ada perasaan lain yang lebih dari itu (terbatuk). "Ngomong-ngomong kau darimana saja, _Hyung_? Aku tidak melihatmu sewaktu kelas usai."

"Ah, aku baru saja makan siang bersama Sehun. Dia langsung menarik tanganku begitu kelas usai, bahkan dia meminta 'sedikit' rotiku! Sekali gigit saja dia hampir menelan sebagian besar—hei! Ada apa dengan tatapan itu?"

Kyungsoo memutuskan pandangan curiganya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Hanya saja kau hebat _Hyung_, langsung mendapatkan teman dekat di hari pertamamu."

"Bagaimana dengan—siapa namanya tadi," Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, "Chanyeol? Sepertinya dia orang yang menyenangkan."

"Baekhyun _Hyung—_teman sebangkunya tadi—langsung menariknya pergi. Sepertinya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, meskipun sedikit brutal. Dan lepas dari Chanyeol _Hyung_ yang tidak bisa berhenti mengajakku berbicara selama pelajaran, tetapi kuakui bahwa mereka—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—memang orang-orang baik." Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepala menyetujui pernyataannya sendiri.

"Begitu. Dan—oh!" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, yang mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama dengan muka yang penuh tanda tanya. "Benar! Sehun baru saja memberitahuku sesuatu yang penting. Dan kau—terlebih lagi—harus tahu, Kyungsoo-ah."

"Ya, _Hyung_. Aku mendengarkan," ujar Kyungsoo menanggapi muka Luhan yang membatu, yang mendadak berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Kau tahu kan perbedaan paling menonjol antara YG dan SM _Academy_?"

"YG lebih mementingkan prestasi sedangkan SM lebih mementingkan uang, benar?" Fakta tersebut sudah bukan menjadi hal yang rahasia. Alasan Kyungsoo memilih untuk masuk YG karena biaya belajarnya memang jauh lebih terjangkau, dan dia pikir otak encernyalah satu-satunya kelebihan yang ia miliki.

YG dan SM sama-sama populer dan berkualitas, jadi dia tidak perlu berpikir dua kali apabila ia bisa masuk satu diantaranya.

"Un, dan ternyata uang juga bermain dalam penempatan dorm di sini. Ah, tidak. Sebelum itu ada yang lebih penting yang harus kau ketahui terlebih dahulu, Kyungsoo-ah. Bahwa ada dua orang yang menyandang sebutan _The Black King_ dan _The White King_, dan merekalah yang wajib kau waspadai!"

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, antara tidak percaya atau berpikir bahwa lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu sedang mengigau di siang bolong. "O—kay. Lanjutkan, _Hyung_."

"Pertama _The Black King_ yang disandang oleh murid bernama Kim Jongin. Kau ingat dengan orang yang tertidur lelap saat pelajaran tadi? Yang duduk di samping jendela barisan belakang, mempunyai kulit _tan_ (hei, karena menyandang _The Black King_ bukan berarti dia hitam!) dan dipanggil dengan nama 'Kai' oleh Prof. Yunho?"

Luhan memberi jeda untuk menerima anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Nah, dia orangnya! Yang terkenal dengan perilaku urakan dan seenaknya sendiri. Beruntung dia adalah anak dari pengusaha terkaya, yang berarti diberi perlakuan yang tentunya khusus," memberi jeda, "hanya satu orang yang dapat menyeimbangi dan melawannya. Ya, dia adalah _The White King_ alias Suho. Dia mempunyai sikap yang berbanding terbalik dengan Kai. Taat peraturan, ambisius, Ketua Osis, dan juga anak dari pemilik sekolah ini sendiri. Terlalu sibuknya dengan posisi dan tanggungjawabnya, dia sampai jarang menghadiri pelajaran di kelas, bahkan tadi! Sungguh disayangkan, ya?"

Luhan sepertinya serius, pikir Kyungsoo. Dia tidak pernah terlihat menggebu-gebu seperti ini. Oleh karenanya—meskipun terdengar konyol—Kyungsoo mencoba untuk percaya. "Lalu?"

"Pembagian dorm juga berdasarkan kekayaan tersebut. Lantai dua dengan empat kamar VVIP bisa saja hanya ditempati oleh Kai dan Suho, dengan kamar yang lebih luas dan fasilitas yang lebih mewah pastinya. Ditambah letak yang lebih dekat dengan ruang pelatihan di lantai tiga dan juga atap. Namun Suho memilih untuk sekamar dengan seseorang bernama Lay, sedangkan Kai memperbolehkan Sehun—teman terdekatnya—untuk menempati satu kamar di lantai dua."

"Jadi masih ada satu kamar di lantai dua yang kosong, benar?"

"Seratus!" Luhan melontarkan senyum hangatnya yang biasa dengan mengangkat satu ibu jari tangan kanannya. Namun penjelasannya tadi ia akhiri dengan mengukuri kepala bagian belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Dan—karena Sehun sendirian, dia menawariku untuk berada satu kamar dengannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Dia merasa tidak enak karena meninggalkan Kyungsoo lontang-lantung sendiri di kamar nantinya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo seharusnya menempati kamar yang sama di lantai satu.

"Begitu," Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Dan aku tidak apa-apa _Hyung_, aku tidak ada masalah sama sekali."

Hanya saja enam bulan bukanlah jangka waktu yang pendek bagi Kyungsoo. Apalagi dengan situasi yang tidak mendukung bagi murid yang mempunyai ekonomi lemah seperti dirinya. Dia tidak mau membuat Luhan khawatir, juga tidak ingin hidupnya selama enam bulan berakhir teraniaya atau semacamnya.

'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama aku menjauh dari orang bernama Kai dan Suho itu,' Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar dan bertekad untuk menjaga jarak dengan mereka; memilih untuk hidup damai selama enam bulan ke depan.

.

.

"—tapi Kai, aku tidak mau dipisahkan dengan Kris _Hyung_!"

Tapi sepertinya semua tidak akan semudah yang Kyungsoo pikirkan.

Seorang lelaki dengan mata panda—yang Kyungsoo sadari duduk di bangku deretan depan di kelas tadi—terlihat sedang memegangi tangan Kai, _The Black King_. "Kris _Hyung_ mengancam tidak akan membelikanku _Gucci_ lagi apabila aku yang menempati kamar Sehun, tapi tetap saja! Aku tidak mau tidur bersama dengan orang miskin bernama Kyungsoo tadi. Tidak menyenangkan dan menggelikan!"

'Maaf?' Kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya disebut kemudian melenguh dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku, Tao?" Kai menarik paksa tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Tao. "Minta tolong saja pada pelindungmu itu. Jangan aku. Merepotkan."

"Kalau Suho _Hyung_ tidak sedang berada di luar kota pasti aku sudah meminta kunci kamar lantai dua yang kosong itu dan aku tidak usah memohon seperti pengemis semacam ini!" Tao menggembungkan pipinya, sebal. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan dan tempelkan di setiap sisi pipinya, "Ayolah, Kai! Izinkan aku sekamar denganmu sampai Suho _Hyung_ kembali dan memberikanku kunci kamar VVIP-nya yang lain, ya? _Bbuing-bbuing_~"

"Cih. Jangan menggunakan _aegyo_ padaku karena itu tidak akan mempan," Kai melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan mulutnya menandakan usaha Tao yang sia-sia.

Maksud Kai, dia bukan Kris yang terlihat kuat tetapi nyatanya _loyo_ luar dalam, apalagi ketika berurusan dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut Tao.

"Tapi, tunggu. Jadi maksudmu Kris _Hyung_ secara paksa merebut posisi Luhan _Hyung_, begitu?" lanjut Kai kemudian.

"Benar, dia memaksa Sehun untuk tidur sekamar dengannya. Tapikan memang seharusnya orang kaya tidur dengan orang kaya. Entah pakai susuk apa si Luhan itu sampai Sehun bisa bertekuk lutut padanya. Masalahnya kita sudah menyetujui pertukaran kamar tidur ini. Dimana Kyungsoo dan Luhan menempati kamar kami, dan kami tidur di kamar kosong di lantai dua. Tapi masalahnya, ternyata kunci kamarnya dibawa Suho _Hyung_! Masa iya aku dan Kris—"

"O, hei Kyungsoo!" Kai yang menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya, "—dan Luhan _Hyung_ tentu saja," dengan senyuman _innocent_ yang terukir di parasnya.

"J-Jangan diambil hati, Kyungsoo-ah. Memang aku seharusnya tidak tidur di kamar VV—" Luhan langsung menelan ludah dengan sulitnya ketika menyadari aura hitam ternyata telah menyelimuti Kyungsoo.

_SatanSoo_ bangkit, dan bahkan seorang Kai yang melihatnya pun sampai bergidik ngeri.

"_Well_, sepertinya untuk sekali ini saja aku akan membantu." Kai memutar badannya menghadap Tao, senyuman—lebih ke arah seringaian sebetulnya—masih tetap bertengger di wajahnya.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo mungil (_Author_ tidak tega menyebutnya _migglet_) tersembunyi di balik punggung Kai yang bidang, sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat seringaian tersebut.

"Kau benar, Tao _Hyung_. Sungguh hal yang memalukan apabila tidur bersama orang yang tidak menyenangkan, untuk itu aku setuju dengan pertukaran ini."

Sebelum Tao dapat berkata apapun, senyuman tiba-tiba pudar dari wajahnya.

.

Kai membalikkan badannya dan kemudian berkata, "Oleh karenanya Luhan _Hyung_, pergilah ke kamar Sehun dan bilang padanya bahwa Kris _Hyung_ bisa kembali ke lantai bawah dan tidur dengan Tao."

Kai kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang berada tepat di depannya.

"—dan untuk kau, Kyungsoo. Karena aku tidak mau kau tidur dengan seseorang yang tidak menyenangkan seperti Tao, ikuti aku dan bawa kopermu ke lantai atas," seringaian, "kau akan tidur denganku, dan aku memaksa."

.

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

* * *

**a/n;**

· Kelompok di sini menyesuaikan plot cerita saja. **The Black King Crew**; Kai, Sehun, BaekYeol, Chen. **The White King Crew**; Suho, Lay, TaoRis, Xiumax. Tidak ada peran antagonis, mereka 'bersaing' secara sehat.

· '94 liners tidak memanggil '93 liners dengan '_Hyung'_. Juga Author lebih nyaman memanggil D.O dengan Kyungsoo, _so_.

*) **Notes di atas berlaku sampai **_**fanfiction**_** ini berakhir ;**

hell-o, _kai's speaking_. exo showtime memunculkan banyak sekali ot12 ruiner seperti; suho di antara kaisoo, xiumin di antara hunhan dan chen di antara baekyeol, dan uh! lihat betapa kaisoo, baekyeol, dan hunhan ingin sekali mendapat _moment_ mereka. hanya taoris yang menurut kai tetap tegak membentang meskipun angin kencang berhembus. dan cerita ini sebenarnya hanya pelampiasan kai untuk melestarikan ot12 saja; **kaisoo **(_there is no such thing as unshipping_ kaisoo), baekyeol, hunhan, taoris dan xiuchen serta sulay (yang hampir tidak ada) tentunya. oh ya, _no offense_ untuk tao stan, hehehe. gegara yaja time di episode 6 kai jadi tahu kalau dia terkadang bisa menjadi _meanass_ pmsl.

_I'm like mad crazy about EXO anw so anything concerning them is smth I'd like to watch, no matter how boring it could be lol see you on the next chapter!_

Kai x Kyungsoo x Suho, _who will win? Idk._ : )


	2. I Dare You To Dare Me

Satu hari yang melelahkan, dan di sini sekarang Do Kyungsoo 'terjebak' bersama lelaki di sebuah ruangan dimana waktu dirasanya berjalan sangat lambat. Pikirannya berkelana mencoba menerka lebih dan lebih dalam lagi tentang apa yang sedang dan telah terjadi. Ketika perkiraan dan harapannya digantikan dengan sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

Sedang yang satunya melepas jas sekolah dengan santainya dan menyampirkannya sembarang di punggung sofa, dan seterusnya ia daratkan pantatnya sembari melonggarkan dasinya. Seolah Kai memaklumatkan dirinya untuk berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan makhluk lain di ruangan itu yang sekarang jelas-jelas berdiri didepannya seperti patung _Liberty_ membawa koper—bukan obor maupun buku.

_Mencerna maksud seseorang tidak pernah sesulit ini_, pikirnya. _Rasanya seperti dilempar ke kebun bunga raksasa_—

* * *

**EXO Gaytime © sebaekai's kai**

**I Dare You To Dare Me**

this is just a work of fiction; I do not own the characters.

* * *

_Rasanya seperti dilempar ke kebun bunga raksasa_—

Ya.

Kim Jongin adalah jelmaan dari sebuah bunga raksasa, dan Kyungsoo mengambil peran sebagai lalat di sini.

Canggung.

Tidak ada kata yang lebih pas untuk menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini. Seorang lelaki baru saja meluluhkan amarahnya hanya dengan beberapa kata dan lelaki yang sama juga yang menyeret tangannya menjauh dari kebekuan waktu. Bahkan setelah sampai di kamar ini pun, kepalanya masih penuh dengan tanda tanya dan matanya membulat sempurna.

"Taruh saja kopernya di sana." Kai memecah lamunan Kyungsoo dengan satu jarinya yang menelunjuk sudut ruangan tak jauh dari tempat ia sekarang duduk.

Dan Kyungsoo—tanpa berpikir panjang lagi—menuruti apa yang dikatakan yang lebih muda layaknya peliharaan baru yang jinak dengan 'huh?' dan 'oh' yang menyertai.

Ruangan yang baru saja ia masuki cukup besar. Berbentuk persegi dengan lebar dan panjang yang kurang lebih hampir sama dengan rumah Kyungsoo sendiri. Untuk pergi tidur ia harus menaiki tangga kayu karena letak kasur yang berada di atas, sedang dibawahnya ada dapur dengan perabotan yang bersih—bahkan seperti tidak pernah terpakai. Di sisi lain dari tempat itulah sekarang Kyungsoo dan Kai berada. Anggap saja ruang tamu dengan TV dan segala _tetek bengek_ lainnya.

Mata Kyungsoo bergerak ke sana dan ke sini mengabsen segala isi ruangan disekelilingnya. Sebelum—

"Kyungsoo."

—suara yang selalu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang itu bergema lagi.

Bukan karena Kyungsoo tidak suka, hanya saja dia merasa perlu untuk menyiapkan mental setiap kali suara _baritone_ itu keluar dari mulut pemiliknya. Namun Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa lebih dari sekedar sebutan _The Black King_ yang membuatnya terbata layaknya seorang idiot seperti ini. Yang membuatnya berusaha mencari dan mencari kata yang paling tepat hanya untuk sekedar menjawab panggilan namanya sendiri. Lebih dari itu.

"—_eung_?"

Kyungsoo tidak naif. Dia tahu bahwa sekarang dia berada pada posisi dimana seseorang yang telah diperbolehkan tinggal bersama seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih, atau bahkan memberikan tawaran untuk membalas kebaikannya dengan '_katakan apa yang kau mau, aku akan mengabulkannya_'—misalnya. Namun lepas dari Kyungsoo dan kemlaratannya serta bagaimana dia terlihat mempunyai hobi menumpang tidur di tempat orang, dia bisa merasakan keanehan di sini—alasannya merasa canggung sekarang.

Semuanya terasa janggal, kenapa seorang _Kingka_ seperti Kai mau _membantu_ orang asing seperti dirinya. Dengan alasan mengerjai anak baru? Luhan seharusnya juga bisa menjadi pilihan, bukan?

Semua ini membuat Kyungsoo harus selalu waspada.

Mau tak mau.

"Duduk," Kai menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Namun respon yang ia dapatkan hanyalah telanan ludah dari Kyungsoo yang terlihat jelas.

"Ke sini," ujar Kai lagi dengan muka yang masih serius, "—atau aku akan mengambil spidol permanen dan kutuliskan 'properti Kai' di keningmu itu."

—dan berhasil.

Kyungsoo terlihat berlari-lari kecil dan segera duduk bersama Kai dengan kedua kaki yang rapat, kedua tangan yang ia tempatkan di masing-masing lutut, dan punggung yang tegap menjulang. Layaknya sebuah kamuflase seseorang yang merasakan konstipasi di keramaian.

"_Relax_, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam, dan menghembuskannya panjang. Dia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk merespon. "—dan bukankah seharusnya kau memanggil namaku dengan _Hyung_?"

Dan setelahnya ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap lawan bicaranya.

Namun seharusnya dia tidak melakukan itu karena—

_Ba-dump_.

—kemudian dia bertemu muka dengan Kim Jongin yang—sialnya—sedang menyeringai kearahnya. Seakan mengolok kekikukannya.

Kai meletakkan tangan kirinya di senderan belakang tempat Kyungsoo duduk. "Aku tidak memanggil Tao dengan _Hyung_, dan dia lahir di tahun yang sama denganmu, asal kau tahu saja."

"Tetapi seharusnya itu tidak menjadi alasan—!" _—karena kau sudah mengenal Tao jauh lebih lama, dan seharusnya lelaki seumurmu juga tahu apa itu tata karma!_ Itulah apa yang ingin Kyungsoo ucapkan selanjutnya. Tetapi bukan Do Kyungsoo namanya apabila dia tidak bisa mengontrol omongannya sendiri (bukan berarti dia tidak canggung untuk mengucapkannya juga). "—tapi, uh, terima kasih. Karena sudah _menolong_ dan mengizinkanku tidur di sini. Meskipunakutidakmeminta," ujarnya menyeret kalimat yang terakhir.

"Sudah? Hanya itu?" Kai mendorong pelan kening Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya. "Orang yang tahu tata krama harusnya berkata '_apa ada yang bisa hamba lakukan untuk membayar kebaikanmu, tuan?_' Begitu, 'kan?"

.

Lihat siapa yang berbicara.

Kyungsoo melenguh. Ia menempelkan telapaknya ke keningnya sendiri dan mengusap-usapnya. Berupaya membersihkan jejak jari Kai dari situ.

Kemudian ia memanggutkan kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Oh, benar. Jadi, apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membayar kebaikan-yang-tidak-ikhlas-mu itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel.

Kai membalas dengan seringaian—lagi, dan Kyungsoo mulai berpikir bahwa Kai memang mungkin tidak bisa tersenyum secara normal.

"Jadilah pembantuku untuk selamanya." Kai langsung menjawab tawarannya tersebut.

Dan Kyungsoo berencana untuk beranjak kala itu juga dan menyeret kopernya keluar dari kamar VVIP sialan itu, kemudian bersumpah untuk tidak bertemu dengan lelaki licik bernama Kim Jongin itu untuk selamanya—namun sebelum itu terjadi, Kai merengkuh tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya duduk kembali ke posisi semula.

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Kai dengan delikan mata; dengan bola mata yang seperti akan keluar dari lekuknya. Sempat terjadi adegan tarik-menarik selama beberapa detik sebelum Kyungsoo mengaku lebih lemah, dan menyerah.

"Terima kasih tawarannya, tetapi aku menolak."

Dilihat dari intonasi suaranya yang tegas, Kyungsoo sepertinya memang serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Dan—hallo—siapa _sih_ yang mau diperlakukan layaknya budak di _rumah_ sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan mencuci pakaianku, membersihkan kamarku, dan memasak untukku?" Kai memberikan tawaran _lain_.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan satu alisnya. "Apa bedanya dengan pembantu?"

Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya enteng.

"Atau tinggal beritahu aku apa warna favoritmu dan aku akan membelikan spidol permanen berwarna yang sesuai dengan seleramu itu. Ini tawaran."

"Lebih seperti ancaman," Kyungsoo menghela napas berat. "Aku mulai menyesal karena memutuskan untuk meresponmu. Dan!" Kyungsoo menatap Kai benci, "—aku mulai tahu bahwa kau tidak akan pernah membiarkan aku menang."

"Aku ini pemain _game_ yang terbilang _pro_. Jadi memang mustahil untukmu mendapatkan sebuah kemenangan dariku, Kyungsoo," seringaian, "dan akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengacuhkan pangeran tampan seperti aku ini. HA!"

"Idiot memang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lain selain bermain. Dan jangan bercanda! Ini tidak seperti kita telah berkenalan sangat lama, pangeran buruk rupa."

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mengajakku berkenalan."

"Dari awal memang aku tidak punya rencana untuk melakukannya."

Kai kemudian merentangkan satu tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, mengajak berjabat tangan. Seakan tidak peduli bahwa obrolan mereka lebih pantas disebut dengan perdebatan. Seakan tidak peduli bahwa eksistensinya di dunia ini ditolak sepenuhnya oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kita lakukan apa yang dinamakan 'berkenalan' secara resmi?" Dan dengan lantang berkata, "namaku Kim-_the_-_Black_-_King_-yang-sangat-tampan-dan-sempurna-Jongin, panggil saja aku Kai." Seringaian itu kembali hinggap di parasnya, bahkan dengan bonus sebuah kedipan mata.

Do Kyungsoo berkarat.

.

Jauh sebelum Kai memperkenalkan dirinya secara formal seperti ini, jauh sebelum Kai menyeretnya ke kamar ini, jauh sebelum Kai _menyelamatkannya_ dan memberinya tumpangan untuk tidur, Luhan sudah memperingati seberapa bahaya seonggok daging yang ada didepannya itu.

Sekarang Kyungsoo percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan siang tadi. Sekarang Kyungsoo percaya sepenuhnya.

Namun khayal baginya untuk memutar waktu, 'kan? Dan sangat terlambat baginya untuk memohon pada Tuhan agar dijauhkan dari spesies langka bernama Kim Jongin.

_Toh_, Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menjabat tangan Kai yang terurai itu.

.

"Do-pembantu-baru-yang-sangat-membencimu-Kyungsoo."

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo telah selesai membersihkan ruangan dan memasakkan makanan untuk Kai. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, duduk di bangku kayu tua yang berada di taman; sendirian. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, tetapi Kyungsoo memang bermaksud untuk menghirup udara luar sebentar sementara Kai ia tinggalkan terlelap di sofa. Mungkin dia tidak akan bisa keluar selain dengan mencuri-curi kesempatan seperti ini, bukan?

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, dan tak berselang lama telinganya menangkap suara tapakan kaki.

"K—Kau!"

Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya ketika mendengar suara seseorang terperanjak. Dia kemudian melihat seorang lelaki seumurannya yang menggunakan kemeja _stripe_ ditutupi dengan sweater dan mantel bulu, serta membawa sebuah kotak kado berwarna merah dengan pita putih membelitnya. Lelaki itu terlihat terkaget-kaget namun melemparkan senyuman hangat setelahnya. Kyungsoo otomatis berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi sapaan dan senyuman kecil.

"Do Kyungsoo, 'kan?" tanya lelaki itu menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik nama.

Kyungsoo sedikit terperangah karena dia belum pernah melihat lelaki itu sebelumnya, dan dia tidak pernah berharap untuk dikenali oleh banyak orang karena memang tidak ada alasan untuk itu dapat terjadi.

Alhasil Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengonfirmasi.

"_Assa_, aku benar." Lelaki itu menjentikkan jarinya. "Ternyata memang mudah mencarimu hanya dengan melihat mata," kekehan, "aku pikir apa yang dikatakan Tao tadi hanya tipuan."

_Mencariku?_

_Tao?_

_Apa orang ini datang untuk membalas dendam?_

Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan muka tidak mengerti.

"Ah, benar. Namaku Suho, dan aku adalah Ketua Osis di sekolah ini. Jadi jangan heran kalau aku langsung tahu wajah orang baru, lepas dari Tao yang memberitahuku bahwa kau mempunyai mata yang err—khas."

_The White King_ akhirnya muncul.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak terkejut secara berlebihan. Juga Suho yang tidak meninggalkan kesan negatif membuat Kyungsoo ragu untuk angkat kaki dari tempat itu sekarang atau tidak.

Namun ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya lagi ketika disadarinya Suho telah membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam; kemudian melemparkan senyuman bersalah. "Maaf sekali atas perlakuan Tao padamu. Percayalah, ia sebenarnya anak yang baik! Dia langsung berlari kearahku tepat saat aku kembali ke sini dan menjelaskan semuanya dengan peluh air mata. Dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Tolong, maafkanlah dia."

Suho hendak membungkukkan badannya lagi namun Kyungsoo mencengkeram bahu kanannya dan menghentikannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkannya, Suho _Hyung_. Dan aku tidak sedang bercanda atau apa. Aku juga tahu kalau Tao sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik. Sebenarnya aku sempat naik pitam karena dia secara tidak langsung melukai perasaan temanku, namun aku sadar bahwa Luhan _Hyung_ pasti tidak akan marah meskipun diperlakukan seperti tadi. Jadi, aku berharap persoalan ini tidak usah diperpanjang lagi karena—akan lebih baik begitu, 'kan?"

Suho terdiam sejenak, entah apa yang dipikirkannya kala itu.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat Suho tersenyum lagi. "Begitu," responnya singkat.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit, lalu terpekur ke bawah untuk melihat jam tangannya. "_Aish_, sudah larut malam. Hmm—

.

—mau kembali bersama?"

.

* * *

.

Saat berjalan beriringan, Kyungsoo teringat dengan kotak kado kecil yang berada di tangan Suho dan rasa penasarannya muncul. "_Eung_, kalau boleh tahu. Itu—"

"Ini?" Suho mengangkat kotak merah itu kemudian tertawa, "Aku menemukan sebuah surat (lagi) dilokerku. Seseorang mengajakku bertemu dan _well_—hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi. Jadi jangan dipikirkan," katanya enteng sambil mengibas-ibaskan telapaknya di depan muka.

Kyungsoo _sweatdrop_.

_Tentu saja orang seterkenal dia pasti punya fans dimana-mana_.

Dan hal itu membuat pikiran Kyungsoo dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang orang yang sekarang mungkin masih terlelap. _Apakah dia juga menemukan surat cinta di dalam lokernya? Apakah dia menerima gundukan kado dari para penggemarnya juga? Apakah dia sudah punya kekasih?_

Coret, robek dan bakar kalimat yang terakhir.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _lift_ dan langsung memencet tombol nomor dua. Di saat itu juga Suho meraih tangannya—kemudian meletakkan sebuah kunci di atas telapaknya.

"Ini. Kunci kamar VVIP-ku yang lain. Kau boleh tinggal di sana kalau kau mau. Kau sekamar dengan Kai, bukan?" Suho tersenyum—pahit. "Dengar. Kalau kau tidak betah, aku anjurkan kau untuk pindah. Se-ce-pat-nya."

Kyungsoo sempat terbengong sebentar namun kemudian mengangguk kecil menyetujuinya. "Ya. Terima kasih sekali, _Hyung_."

_Ahh, ternyata The White King itu lelaki yang sangat baik_. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

Namun senyumnya memudar tepat saat pintu _lift_ terbuka.

Kyungsoo kaget bukan kepalang saat melihat Kai sedang duduk di bangku depan kamar mereka, dan sekarang sedang memandangi Suho dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

Suho seolah-olah mengacuhkannya, dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kembali ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia—terlihat sekali—berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Oke, waktunya berpisah."

Kyungsoo sedikit terperanjak ketika Suho menepuk kepalanya pelan beberapa kali. Dan lebih kaget lagi ketika Kai melepas salah satu sepatunya dan melemparnya tepat mengenai kepala Suho, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar cepat-cepat dan menutup pintu geram sehingga menghasilkan bunyi 'BAM!' keras.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya, mencoba memproses apa yang telah terjadi dalam beberapa detik.

Sedangkan Suho memegangi bagian kepalanya dan mengerang kesakitan.

"_H_—_Hyung_. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar, mengendap-endap ke arah kopernya kemudian memasukkan kunci yang diberikan Suho ke dalam. Dia menatap seluruh sudut ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan Kai, tetapi yang ia temukan hanyalah masakannya yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali di meja makan.

_Apa tidak enak?_ Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Namun tetap saja sifat keibuan dalam dirinya mengotomatiskan tangannya mengambil nasi dan lauk untuk dipanaskan sebentar sebelum menghampiri Kai yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur; membaca buku.

"—Kai, kau tidak makan?"

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"_Ahem?_"

Kai tidak bergeming sedikitpun dan tetap memfokuskan matanya pada buku kecil yang berada ditangannya sambil duduk bersender ke dinding.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kalau begitu biar kumakan."

"Suapi aku."

.

Kyungsoo hampir saja terpeleset jatuh; atau mungkin bola matanya keluar dan menggelinding ke bawah tangga.

"—HA?!"

Dia salah dengar. Ya, dia pasti salah dengar.

Kai menurunkan bukunya sebatas paha dan menatap Kyungsoo marah. "Kau ini tuli atau apa. Bawa makanannya ke sini dan suapi aku."

"Kenapa aku harus—" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat; menahan amarah. "—yang benar saja. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Kai!"

"Aku tidak melihat ada yang tertawa di sini," balas Kai dingin.

"—!" Kyungsoo menjejak-jejakkan kakinya. Ia menggerutu di setiap tapakan kaki menuju ruang makan. "Kau beruntung aku tidak menendang selangkanganmu selagi aku bisa."

.  
.

"Buka mulutmu, Kai. Demi Tuhan!" gerutu Kyungsoo yang diselingkuhi Kai dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Kalau kau mau makan, makanlah dulu. Kalau kau masih mau membaca, jangan membaca sambil makan. Aku masih harus belajar, dan aku juga lapar!"

Kai menurunkan bukunya dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau lapar?" Kai merebut sendok penuh makanan dari tangan Kyungsoo; berusaha menyuapinya balik. "Buka mulutmu. Aaaaa—"

"Kau—benar-benar—"

.

_JEPRET!_

"BEHAHAHAHHA. Sepasang kekasih baru sedang suap-suapan. Mesra sekali."

Kyungsoo mendelik, Kai _facepalm_. Entah darimana munculnya dan kapan datangnya seorang lelaki sebaya mereka dengan tulang pipi yang agak menonjol seperti dinosaurus sedang memegang kamera dan mengamati hasil foto yang ia ambil sambil cekikikan.

"YAH. KIM JONGDAE—"

Chen melotot.

"—_Hyung_." Kai menambahkan dan menurunkan intonasi suaranya.

Chen meringis lagi.

"_Aish_, kemarikan!" Kai mulai merayap turun dari kasur mencoba meraih kamera yang ada di tangan Chen.

Kyungsoo pun ikut turun menyusul Chen yang bergegas ke bawah menemui teman-temannya.

.

… Sebentar.

Kyungsoo melongo.

Dilihatnya empat orang duduk di ruang tamu dan menoleh kearahnya dengan senyuman nakal. Chen memilih berdiri sambil tetap sibuk dengan kameranya; merekam sekelilingnya.

Kai datang dari belakang dan merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Kyungsoo. "Siapa bilang aku mengadakan arisan di sini?"

"—Ayolah Kai." Chanyeol yang sedang memangku Baekhyun meringis sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas kepala kekasihnya. "Tidak ada salahnya 'kan, merayakan kedatangan dua teman baru."

"Dan merayakan hari jadi teman kita tentu saja," goda Baekhyun sambil melirik ke arah Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan bersemu. Sehun berseru sambil tersenyum kecil. "Apalah itu, yang pasti sesuai dengan perjanjian yang telah kita buat; bayar pesanan kalian masing-masing. Aku tidak traktir, _hyung_. Camkan!"

"_Kkaeb song_~" Baekhyun merespon balik.

"Kapan kau akan menyusul kami (jadian), Kyungsoo?" Luhan bertanya dengan _innocent_-nya.

Kyungsoo kikuk. "Dengan?"

Luhan menunjuk dengan tolehan kepalanya ke arah Kai.

Kyungsoo terpaku.

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Tidak ada apa-ap—"

"Secepatnya, _Hyung_." Kai memotong elakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memelototinya.

Kai pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Dan maaf saja, bukannya aku tidak mau ikut." Kyungsoo mendengus. "Tapi malam ini aku harus belajar agar bisa mengejar materi yang telah kalian dapatkan."

"_KKAEB SONG_~" Semuanya merespon serentak.

"Orang ini, memang norak sekali." Kai melepaskan rangkulannya dan ikut duduk di sofa.

"….." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi.

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo. _Hyung_ akan menraktirmu, mengerti?" Bahkan Luhan pun angkat bicara untuk membujuknya.

"Chenchen akan mengajak Xiumin _Hyung_, dan kau tega sekali membiarkan Kai sendirian seperti pria kesepian." Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurusnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kai dekat-dekat denganmu, Chanyeol yang akan mengurusnya. Ya kan, _yeobo_?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menunduk dan memamerkan gigi-giginya lagi. "Tentu saja. _I'm Kai's ultimate fan_~"

Chanyeol dan Kai ber-_highfive_ ria.

"Oleh karenanya Kyungsoo, aku sepenuhnya milikmu malam ini. Bagaimana?" Bujuk Baekhyun.

Duabelas mata menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap.

.

.

Dengusan, sebelum Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui.

* * *

**a/n** ;

_wowwy, such a long chapter!_ _btw_ _thanks y'all for clicking the follow or fav or even dropping those lovely reviews!  
special thanks to **chenma, athali92, rossadilla17, ArraHyeri2, OhSooYeol, Kim HyunShi, opikyung0113, puputkyungsoo, dewilololala, flowerdyo, dokydo91** for reviewing the first chapter before I posted this one. best wishes!_

_p.s ; happy late 3__rd__ anniversary for this acc_, _lol_ tua. o u o

* * *

"Xiumin, kau mau kemana?" Suho bertanya saat _The White King Crew_ sedang berkumpul bersama. Diturunkannya buku '_Little Prince_' yang sudah ia baca ulang puluhan kali.

Xiumin terlihat sedang duduk, menalikan sepatunya. "_Ahh_, Chen mengajakku berkencan malam ini. Mau ikut?"

Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya; menolak tawaran. Sebosan apapun dia sekarang, Suho tetap memilih untuk tinggal ketimbang mengekor dua orang yang sedang berpacaran. _Aku terlalu tampan untuk menjadi obat nyamuk_, batinnya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya berkencan sebetulnya. Karena kami juga akan merayakan kedatangan dua anak baru dari YG _Academy_ itu. _Yosh_! Aku pergi dulu, y—"

"AKU IKUT!"

"heh?"

.

Sedang di tempat lain—di dalam mobil lebih tepatnya—Kai yang iri karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bermesraan sedari tadi kemudian mengistirahatkan pantatnya di atas paha Kyungsoo; memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memangkunya juga.

Apabila ditilik, sekarang semua ini seperti permulaan dari sebuah hubungan yang aneh.

Di kursi bagian belakang, Chen mendadah-dadahkan tangannya ke arah kamera. "Sampai berjumpa di tempat selanjutnya. Bye bye!"

.

Sebelum Chen mengakhiri '_Chen's Road Movie_'-nya, kameranya merekam suara Kyungsoo.

.

"Kai, kau berat."

...

**TO BE CONTINUED**, yehet.


End file.
